Prom Date
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are twin sisters, and they both like the hottest guy in school. Prom is coming up in three weeks, so who will catch his eye? Can you say "sibling rivalry?"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang!!!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Prom Date

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1 Announcement

It was a Thursday, and Kagome and her twin sister Kikyo were walking to school.

Kagome had on a green t-shirt that said "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am" and some dark blue jeans and all white phat farms. (AN: I know I didn't spell 'farms' right. ) Kikyo wore a pink shirt (AN: 'Shivers' "GET AWAY PINK!!!!! AHHHHHHH!") That said "Talk nerdy to me" along with a pair of kaki Capri's, and also had on white phat farms. Kagome wore her hair down while Kikyo tied hers in a low ponytail.

When they finally showed up at school they went to hang with their friends at a table near the flagpole. They started talking before they even sat down. Yep, they were the popular girls. Most of the girls were friends with them, and all the boys wanted them. There was Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, Rin, Ayame, Eri, and Yuka.

Then there were the popular guys. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku. All the girls swooned over them, all the guys wanted to be friends with them. Okay... MOST of the guys wanted to be friends with them.

Then there were the evil people. They were Naraku, Hiten, Manten, Kanna, and Kagura.

The bell rang and everyone rushed into the school, trying to squeeze through the double doors that served as the entrance. Once Kagome and Kikyo got in they rushed to their lockers and put their stuff up. Then they walked into their homeroom and took their seats. Everyone called their homeroom 'The popular homeroom' because all the popular kids were in there.

Then their principal, Mrs. Kaedae said the usual morning announcements, but then, there was one that you didn't hear everyday. "The senior prom will be in three weeks, so I advise ye to find a date."

Kagome and Kikyo were writing the same thing in their notebooks, without each other knowing, 'Get Inuyasha to ask me to the prom.' Then they each drew a heart, put Inuyasha's name in it, and closed their notebooks.

That night, before Kagome went to sleep, she pulled out her diary and started to write,

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**It's me again, Kagome, and I'm so excited about tomorrow! Tomorrow, I will start on my plan to get Inuyasha to ask me to the senior prom. I hope it works. I've liked him since the third grade, but I don't think he even notices me. I wish I were Kikyo, it probably wouldn't even be a problem then. She can get any guy to fall in love with her. I'm so glad she doesn't like Inuyasha, because then I wouldn't have a chance. She's prettier, smarter, funnier, nicer, and has more friends than me. Why can't I be like her?**_

Kagome 

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, Kikyo was busy scribbling in her journal,

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**It's me, Kikyo. Tomorrow, I will set my plan to get Inuyasha to ask me to the prom into action. I really hope it works; I've liked Inuyasha for two years now. I don't think ANYONE has like him longer than I have. I've waited too long, I'm only glad that Kagome doesn't like Inuyasha. I wouldn't even have a chance then. Everyone likes her. Why can't I be more like her? She's smarter, happier, prettier, nicer, AND has more friends than I do. Ah well, night.**_

Kikyo 

Then both girls set their diaries on their nightstands, slid underneath their silk sheets, and went to bed.

Inuyasha sat on his bed and thought about whom he was going to ask to the prom. He had it numbered down to two girls, Kagome, and Kikyo Higurashi. 'Well, well, well,' he thought to himself. 'You picked the Higurashi twins. They're the two most popular girls in school. Well, maybe some chicken ramen will help me decide.' So that's exactly what he did, it tasted great, but didn't help him decide whom to ask. So he decided to sleep on it.

AN: Well? What do you think? Please leave a review!!! Thank you 4 reading!

Youkai Koinu


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 'Sniff, sniff' Gods people why do I have to right this every gosh dang time?!? Now I'm totally bummed out. So on with the reviews!

AN: This is an Inu/K Muahahahaha :P did you actually think I would give that away??? Come on that would completely ruin the story! Sorry.

Review Corner 

**Kitsume**: 'Bows' Thank you and I'll read your fic today but I can't review my computer won't allow me to get the review window to pop up but I will try to e-mail you if your email address is posted on your bio. Thanks again!

**Tracey Mathus:** No, Thank YOU for reviewing!

**None(Taylorlake)** Thanks! You're the fourth of a quadruplet!!! Jeez I feel sorry for you. I have three older sisters that come over sometimes and they can be a pain at times but I still love 'em! Lol.

**Inu luvz Kag not that claypot:** Lol! I call Kikyo a claypot too!! In the second video game she's kinda nice though, she saved my butt on there!!! Anyways, I'm glad I've met another person who hates pink too! Let's start a union!

**Snoochie: **thanks and I won't abandon it don't worry I just update all my stories once and rotate. If that made any sense at all I shall give myself a pat on the back. Lol.

**Miko Kitsune Kagome: **-Falls over Anime style- AHHHHH!!! Wow so many capitols… glad you like it. (Hehehe I'm so happy you actually showed some enthusiasm most people don't YAY!!!)

**Judif08: **Yay, another satisfied reader! Thank you Judif!

**Nikki-Hanyou:** I'm so happy that so many people like it. Thank you for your time!

**Ash's Girl:** Do you mean like Ash on Pokemon? I used to watch that show ALL the time. Now I don't even know what is going on. –Frown- Anyway thanks for the complement and my bad for rambling.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Prom Date

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2 Trouble

The next morning Kagome woke up at five-thirty even though school didn't start until seven. Why did she wake up early? Because she had a plan to set up, of course! 'Okay, now what should I do to grab his attention?' Kagome thought. She sat in her huge blue beanbag in the corner of her room deep in thought. "Hmmm…" Kagome mused aloud.

-Meanwhile-

Kikyo was in her room lying on her stomach in her bed thinking about Inuyasha. 'He's got to ask me, he's just got to.' Kikyo thought. 'Gods, what am I going to do to catch his eye? Well… I know! I'll think about it while I pick out my outfit!'

So that's exactly what she did. She walked over to her closet and peeked inside. Most of her clothes were bright colored such as pinks, oranges, and yellows. Her taste in clothing was completely different from her sister's. Kagome wore darker colors such as blues, greens, and reds. That was one of the major differences between the two.

Every time Kikyo and Kagome went shopping together they would never agree on the same clothes. Kikyo would always try to get Kagome to buy pink shirts but Kagome wouldn't go anywhere near them. Then Kagome would try to get Kikyo to buy darker colors Kikyo would object.

Kikyo sighed. She ended up picking out a hot pink tank and a pair of light blue hip huggers that were faded at the knees. She took the clothing to the bathroom to take a shower, but found the door locked and the shower was already running. 'Who in the world would be up this early?' Kikyo wondered. 'Oh well, I'll just go eat breakfast.'

-Kag's POV-

Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing white phat pharms black jeans, a navy shirt that said 'always up to something' on the front with a monkey with his hands behind his back. The back of her shirt said 'who! Me?' with a picture of the same monkey with on hand behind his back and the other pointing to himself, with his eyes wide. Her hair was in a ponytail.

She headed to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find her sister sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Kikyo had always been a morning person where as Kagome was not. Kikyo always hit the sack at around nine o'clock but Kagome stayed up late. "Morning." Kagome grumbled.

"Morning." Kikyo replied all chipper. After all she was used to getting up early. "There are some pancakes up in the microwave if you're hungry." Kikyo added.

"Thanks sis." Kagome said while practically skipping over to the microwave.

"Welcome, Kag." Kikyo replied. Kikyo stood up and walked down the hall into the bathroom.

-Lunch-

"So Inuyasha, who are you asking to the prom?" Miroku asked before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Ummm… I narrowed it down to two girls, but now I can't decide." Inuyasha answered with his mouth full of ramen.

"Well?" Kouga prodded.

"Yes, little brother, who are the two unfortunate victims?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'll have you know, any of the girls here would be overjoyed to even talk to me!" Inuyasha stated proudly.

"Inuyasha, I highly doubt that, but if you wish to live in a fantasy go ahead." Sesshomaru answered.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Alright you too, break it up!" Kouga pleaded.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, then he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Anyways who are the two ladies that have caught your eye, Inu?" Miroku prodded.

"The Higurashi twins." Inuyasha muttered.

"WHAT, as in Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi?!? Kouga asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are sisters!" Koga snapped.

"So? I like 'em. Inuyasha said.

"I think you should ask Kagome." Miroku commented. "I'm asking the beautiful Lady Sango to accompany me to the dance." Everyone rolled they're eyes.

"I want to share the night with Ayame." Kouga said while looking longingly at Ayame. He'd been crushing on Ayame since sixth grade, but never had the courage to ask her out.

"I'm hoping to ask Rin to the prom." Sesshomaru said.

-Meanwhile at the girls booth…-

"So, Kagome, who do want to ask you to the prom?" Ayame asked. Kagome nearly choked on her hamburger.

"Oh… hehehe… well… IwashopingInuyashawouldaskme." Kagome said quickly.

"Who?" Kikyo asked.

"Well… I was hoping… maybe… Inuyasha would ask me." Kagome said and then started blushing fiercely. Not a little blush, I mean like tomato red.

"WHAT?!?" Kikyo hollered her anger boiling inside her. "HE CAN'T ASK **_YOU_** TO THE PROM!!!" Kikyo spat.

"OH?!? AND WHY NOT?!?" Kagome asked furious.

"BECAUSE I'VE LIKED HIM FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS!!! I DESERVE TO BE ASKED, NOT YOU, YOU **_FREAK_**!!!" Kikyo yelled.

By now the whole cafeteria was staring at them. It wasn't everyday that the Higurashi twins bickered. In fact they hadn't had a spat since three years ago, and that wasn't even that serious.

"OH BIG DEAL!!! I'VE LIKED HIM SINCE THE THIRD GRADE!!!" Kagome said. With that she spun around, picked up her tray and looked around the entire cafeteria for a place to sit. Unfortunately there were no extra seats anywhere but one table… the popular guys booth. Well it was better than sitting with her sister.

She walked over to the booth and everyone looked up surprised to see her standing there.

"Is this seat taken?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, you can sit there if you want." Miroku said.

"Thanks." Kagome said and flashed him a smile. She sat down beside… Inuyasha. The booth was crowded so Kagome was like right up against Inuyasha.

'Oh god, he smells really good. Like… the forest.' Kagome thought. She took a deep breath.

'I feel so content all of the sudden.' Inuyasha thought. 'Could it be… Kagome?' He looked over at the petite girl sitting beside him. 'Gods, she smells really good… like roses.' Inuyasha decided.

"So… what brings you to our table Miss Higurashi?" Miroku asked. Like he didn't know.

"Kikyo. Ugh. I can't believe the nerve of her!!!" Kagome said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha questioned.

'Oh, why me?' Kagome thought.

"Well… we were discussing the prom… and Ayame asked me who I hoped would ask me to the prom… and I told them… and Kikyo started yelling at me because she's liked him for two years, but I've really liked him since the third grade." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well that was pretty selfish of her." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but he'll probably ask her anyway." Kagome said sliding down in the booth.

"Why's that?" Kouga asked.

"Because, I don't even think he notices me." Kagome replied.

"Oh? But you think he notices Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. Who wouldn't notice her? She's everything I'm not and more." Kagome answered.

'WHAT?!?' Inuyasha thought. 'That's not true. But if I tell her this she might realize I like her. I think I going to ask her, but I'm not sure.'

"That's not true." Miroku said.

"You don't think so?" Kagome asked.

"No I don't. What about you Koga?" Miroku asked.

"I agree with you Miroku. Sess?" Koga asked.

"No, she's no better than you." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha what do you think?"

"No, I think you're better than Kikyo. She blew the whole situation out of proportion. I would rather ask you to the prom any day." Inuyasha said. He was about to ask her to go with him when the bell rang. 'Dang it!' Inuyasha thought. 'I'll ask her after school.'

AN: Well wasn't that sweet. Aw… but will Inuyasha change his mind? Or will he go through with it? Hmmm… You'll have to wait until next chapter I'm afraid. I'm sorry. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Youkai Koinu


End file.
